Reality Sucks
by Strong-Coffee
Summary: You want me to act like we never kissed, you want to forget; pretend we never   met, and I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet... You walk by, and I fall   to pieces.    Rated T due to mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to write a fanfiction based off of some random quote that I ** **became inspired from. This one kinda stuck out from the rest I found.. ** **It another Cade fanfiction, I'm sorry. D:** **It's kind of dark.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or the quote below. (Hm... that would be the day if I owned Victorious.)**

"you want me to act like we never kissed, you want to forget; pretend we never met, and I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet... You walk by, and I fall to pieces." - Patsy Cline

It started after that day, that stupid, stupid day that shouldn't have happened. You wouldn't be treating me like shit right now if i could just control these stupid feelings deep inside of me. I kissed you, and I truly meant it, but it's hard to know you don't feel the same. In fact, you told me it wasn't how you felt, and how you didn't even want to be friends with someone like me. What you told me becomes much heavier on me everyday. You don't even hang out at the table anymore, just probably fooling around with Beck in an empty classroom or whatnot. Just the thought of that makes this worse, and everything hurts, far beyond your beliefs of what hurt is. And it kills me to think what could have been if you felt the same about me. I often imagine it, until reality smacks me it the face.

Reality says that I'm not good enough, reality says nobody will love me like I believe someone will, and reality says you'll never be with me. I want to be able to say "fuck reality.", but then again I never was very brave. I don't think I'll be able to do anything except for make an attempt to carry on as a shell of my former self, with fake smiles and a somewhat depressed voice.

It's weird because the more I actually think about it, the more I realize that I never actually had a chance with you, and that I'm stupid for ever thinking I did. And I just want it to go back to the way things were before this happened, and before you stepped out of my life. Now that I see you walking past me, without ever looking back, or even sparing me a glance, i realize I never meant anything to you, or anything we did together never had any affect on you. I'm falling bit by bit everyday, and there isn't anyone who could save me except for you.

I've fallen in love with you Jade, and you know it, I want you to love me back but it will never happen. And y'know what? Reality sucks.

**A/N: it's strange, and short, but I'm actually a little proud of this one. Tell me what you ** **guys think, anything, I won't bite.**

**Good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so, I've gotten 1 request to continue this, So I shall.** **Thank you so much Murderface232 for your review, it means a lot, and it's really ** **everyone's opinions that keep me writing. Thanks again, as well as thanks to ** **those who just took the time to read the story.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little confusing because it's a flashback as to what ** **happened between jade and cat. Bear with me please.**

Flashback.

It was one of those days, y'know the ones where you're just waiting after school until someone picks you up, yeah it's this day. Normally I would hate these days but considering Jade is waiting along with me, it doesn't seem so bad. She told me her truck broke down yesterday. Well you know what they say, "misery makes company".

I couldn't help myself from glancing at her much too often, and way more than friends do. I don't mean to, it just happens. Luckily, she hasn't caught me yet. Aside from that, she's talking about sychowitz's class, which I'm half listening to, so I've been saying enthusiastic "mmhms" or "ahhs" when they are appropriate. It's actually hard to concentrate on what she's saying considering I can hardly keep my eyes off her lips.

I couldn't help but noticing that we were actually a close distance when we were talking. She's mid-sentence when my stupid feelings take over, and I start to lean in. I'm not looking at her face but I could tell she's probably freaked out right now, I mean, so am I! Our lips connect, and it seems like the most perfect feeling, and my entire body is tingling. It almost seems like she's holding back. I don't mind though.

When it's over, I'm shoved away from her. "Cat..." she takes a pause, "We can't, we can't do this, whatever is between us. I don't like you the way you think I do, and I'm with someone." she stops talking, waiting for my tearful response.

By the time she finishes talking, I have tears threatening to fall, I have cries shoved to the back of my throat, and I have feelings tucked away. "But Jade, can't we try?" is all I could muster before these tears make their way down my face. I want to just hold her and kiss her and love her, but I know she's serious, her stone cold face never warms up.

She responds "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Cat, as much as you want it in your fantasy land, reality won't allow it." She takes another pause "You need to get over me, I'm not worth it, and it won't happen." she says bluntly.

My heart is shattered, and my tears have made their way down my face. I can't put on this act like i'm happy anymore, not after what I've just heard "I'm sorry I feel this way!" I yell between sobs.

"No, I'm sorry." Is all that Jade says before she walks away, leaving me bawling on the pavement. I left home several minutes after that, only to find myself crying to sleep.

End Flashback

**A/N: So now that you've seen this side of the story, the first chapter should ** **make a little more sense. It's weird, I know.** **I'm probably going to update as soon as I can but, I've got a lot of homework ** **during the break. Mostly from my AP's . :(** **Anyway, please tell me what you think, it's what keeps me going!**

**Good Day. :o**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, here's chapter 3.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

I want to know what she's been feeling these past few weeks, I want to know how she's been. Every time I look at her, she still has that stone cold look on her face like the one she had towards me a few weeks ago. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't gotten over her, even though she wants me to, as much as I want myself to. It just... Hurts too much to actually forget. What's worse is the plain fact that I think about this a lot, most of my day in fact.

Now we are in Sikowitz's class, and he's talking about the other aspects of acting. Normally I would be paying attention, but like I said, it really isn't that easy anymore. I've must have looked at her a dozen times by the time Sychowitz is having a coconut break, commencing the class to chat quietly. "Are you sure you're okay?" I hear a voice behind me, I turn around and it turns out to be Tori with concern plastered upon her face. It makes me happy to know that she actually cares for how I feel.

"I told you Tori, I'm fine." I giggle a little at the end unintentionally. I really am fine, I'm just hurting, I need time to recover from what has happened. I'll be fine, I keep telling my self, "I just wish we could still be friends... Y'know?" So far, Tori is the only person who I've told what has happened. Robbie and André have no clue what happened, and I'm pretty sure Beck is just obeying Jade, and doesn't actually know the situation.

Tori then moved from her seat and took the empty one next to me, trying to read me. She then takes a look forward at Beck and Jade, as do I, I find that they're sitting as close together as humanly possible, and talking about something I can't hear or understand. Times like those that I see still hurt me, and sometimes it seems like she does it on purpose, just to hurt me. "I think you should tell her." she says almost out of the blue. I'm kind of curious as to what she means, I mean, I've already told her how I felt, and it was that that got me into this stupid situation.

"What do you mean?" I ask simply.

She looks at me, and back to Jade. "If you really want a friendship with her, you should tell her how you feel about the situation. Now, I'm not saying you should forget about her, because I mean even before this happened, you two were close." she pauses and looks at me "So close, that I don't think that she let you go easily, I mean, it really isn't that easy to get rid of a friend you've had for years." she's done now, and hearing what she said kind of gives me hope, hope that I can at least be friends with her.

The bell jingles, and Tori and I walk out together until I leave to my locker, and then home. I made sure to thank her again and say goodbye as we headed different ways. I'll keep in mind what she told me, I just hope Jade cooperates with me. And if what Tori told me is true, Jade should want to at least be friends with me. Here's hopeful.

**A/N: Will Jade listen? Haha stay tuned I guess? Haha.**

**Please let me know what you think, it keeps me writing.**

**Good day, or night, if that's where you live haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Woo, I uploaded 2 in one day. Well, I uploaded chapter 3 ** **at like 1 am Haha**

You know that feeling like you're on cloud nine? It's sort of what I'm feeling right now, and I'm scared. I feel like I'm going to tell Jade I like her... Again. I honestly don't know why it's hard for me to even think about talking to her, I mean, it's supposed to be as easy as talking to Tori. Right? But then again, I dint feel the same way I do about Jade. Jade just drives me crazy, and it's safe to say that I'm not over her, which makes trying to be friends with her difficult to me.

Apparently it's now or never, because she's getting up from her seat and about to walk past me like I don't exist to her. I'm wondering why I'm even doing this at all, it might make things even more worse and complicated if that's even possible. I'm lucky though, she stops just before walking past me to talk to Robbie, which means I'm safe for now. I mean, if what Tori said was true, she would want to be friends at least. But then again, all of the doubt is creeping up on me. What if she doesn't want to... Be friends? What do I do then?

She's done talking to Robbie and picks up her bag. "Jade," I say, it feels kind of good to actually be able to say her name again. "I really need to talk to you." Crap! What did I just say? Am I really going to do this?

"And why should I?" she says coldly, her eyes refusing to meet mine. "Besides, I have more important places to be"

"Because I'm asking you." I say honestly.

She's still not looking at me, and it seems like she wants to say something but she doesn't. Instead she grabs my wrist and almost yanks me into the janitor's closet. By this time, I think my heart is beating so fast, I'm afraid she can hear it. She then let's go and closes the door behind us. "Hurry up and say what you wanted to, I really don't have time for this." she says a little louder than a whisper.

I have so much to say, and it all comes down to this, it could really make or break us. "I'm tired... I'm tired of what's been going on between us. It hurts, more than you know." I begin, not looking at her. "It's really-"

"Look Cat, as much as I'd _love_ to talk about this, I can't." she pauses "I need time, and trying to deal with this right now is too much" by this time, she's already gathering up her things. "Please, you're making this worse." She then opened the door and left, leaving me alone again.

I feel my knees weaken, and I realize I'm on the floor, crying for obvious reasons. I realize how broken I really am, I'm not a happy as people see me, and it's hard to finally see it. I then pick myself up, wipe my eyes, and walk out of the janitor's closet.

I get several greetings from people as I make my way to my locker. Some people I don't even know. Nevertheless, I say hi anyway in a somewhat cheerful tone. I make it to my locker, and I feel the need to talk to someone. Since school is over, I think I'll go see Tori.

I find myself practically running to her house, and when I get there, I'm greeted by Mrs. Vega, who then let's me into the house. I end up knocking on Tori's bedroom door where a confused looking Tori opens the door. "Cat?" she says completely flabbergasted.

"Hi." I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Why are you here?"

I looked at her and said "I talked to her..." I continued to tell her what had happened between Jade and I earlier. I found myself telling her what Jade had said, and how felt about it.

"Wow." she said "She really said that?" Sounding normal, as if she was expecting this.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off.

"Cat, don't worry. I'm going to talk to her."

**A/N: Yay, chapter 4 is officially done! onto chapter 5.**

**I want to thank those people who take the time to read this stuff, you guys ** **rock! I love you all. **

**With that said, could you guys review? Please Let me know what you guys think?**

**P.S. Did you people watch the new Victorious special? How could anyone **_**not**_** see ** **the spark when Jade and Cat were singing? I know I saw it. Haha.**

**Update: fixed some errors.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 ** **This one's a little weird, it's in Tori's perspective, so bear with me.** **By the way, this chapter is pretty long.**

Tori's POV

Cat left shortly after we talked, and she looked a little happier, but scared at the same time. It's actually hard to see a sad Cat, it almost always makes you want to comfort her. I know these past few weeks have been both new and scary for her, and she's swimming in open water. I also feel kind of sorry for her, and it makes me want to get involved.

Anyway, I told Cat I was going to talk to Jade for her, at first she was freaked out, but she soon warmed up to the idea. So now I'm on my way to Jade's house; I got her address from Cat. By the time I got there, the sun was pretty much already down, keep in mind, this is the same day. I walked up the steps and began to knock on the door. I waited until a woman, who I'm assuming to be Jade's mom, answered the door.

She gave me this look and asked "Who are you and why are you here?".

"Uh... I'm here to see your daughter, we have a uh... Assignment for school, and I promised her I would be here as soon as possible." I say, hoping she'll believe that crap of a situation.

She looked kind of surprised that I said that, she replied with "Oh, I didn't even know Jade cared for assignments, you should probably get up there, it's up the stairs, and first door to your right."

I thanked Jade's mother, and I made my way up the stairs, they creaked a little under my feet. I made it to her door and began to knock. I heard shuffling in the room, which led me to believe Jade was their. However, the door slowly crept open. "Vega! What are you doing in my house!"

"Well... According to your mom, we're doing an assignment for school. According to me we're going to talk." I say in my most serious tone of voice.

"Why would I do that! Besides, you are wasting your time here." she says coldly.

I looked at her and said "Hear me out, if we talk for 5 minutes, I'll leave when that time is up, but if not, I'll just stand here knocking on your door until I annoy you so much, you'll just let me in anyway." I said with a smile on my face. She muttered words under her breath, but she let me into her room anyway.

I noticed her room was pretty dark, and she had a few candles aligned around the room, they weren't lit. I found a spot with a chair and seated myself, not exactly seeking approval from her. She became annoyed, as far as I can tell since I was looking around her room curiously. "Now talk Vega, I don't have time for you."

I gave her a mean look and said "It's about Cat... You know she's really hurting inside... Right?"

"Tori, this is none of your fucking business, stay out of it." she growled through clenched teeth.

"I can't, it's too late, you broke a girl that was already fragile, now you need to fix her!" I began to say a little louder.

"Why should I? I don't like her the way she wants me to, and it's awkward to just be friends. I really can't deal with this." Jade said, looking around.

"Because... Because she loves you, more than you know. This is why you rejecting her hurts her so much." I notice she winced at the word _love_. "Why are you hurting her so much?"

She looked at me, and for a moment, it looked like she was just as broken as Cat is. "It's none of your fucking business, you don't need to know."

"Why are you hurting her?" I repeated, hoping I would get an answer that didn't include the word _fucking_. (A/N: LOL Not what you think.)

She paced around her room, grabbing at the roots of her hair. "I-I don't know why I do it, the words just come out of my mouth. I mean, it's not like I hate her.. So I don't know why I do it. Okay?"

She was freaking out by that time, I could already tell. "But if you don't hate her why are you doing this to her?" I notice I sounded more like a therapist than I do myself.

"B-because... I'm scared okay.?" she said just above a whisper.

"You! Scared!" I scoffed. I didn't even think it was possible. "Of what?" I asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

"Of myself" is all she said.

"Wait, why would you be..." I said trailing off. I really needed to think about this. Why would she be scared of herself? So much that she's hurting Cat because of it? Is she scared of how this situation is affecting her, or how she feels about it? "Why exactly are you scared of yourself?" I ask, needing to get answers.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, and just looked at me. "Do you feel anything for her?" I ask.

"What the fuck Tori? Of course I feel something for her, I said i didn't hate her." she said in a tone that I didn't even know she had. Sympathy.

I still don't get it. Why would she be treating Cat like his if she doesn't hate her? I can understand how she would be treating Cat like hat I she didn't care for her, but she does. She's too scared of herself to be nice to Cat, is that it? Wait, back up here Tori, look at the way she got all defensive when I asked if she felt anything towards her. Wait, that's it! "You know that's not what I mean Jade, do you feel _anything_ towards Cat?" she's looking at me at that time, and I know she's scared.

"Wh-Why would I?" I noticed she's nervous and stammering. She's lying, I can tell.

Huh. Now I get it! She scared of herself because he feel the way she does about Cat. She doesn't hate Cat... I think she loves her. "Jade... We both know you're lying, as much as you want to fool yourself, you can't fool me." she wasn't answering, I must have been right. "What are you scared of? If Cat loves you, and you feel the same way, what's the problem?" I really didn't see the need for useless drama like this.

"You think I want to feel this way? About a girl no less! Fuck... Every time I see her, these things inside of me, and it makes my heart beat faster. I really hate it.." I get it. She's scared of the way she's feeling, she's scared of what will happen next, and what the future holds.

"But Jade... You can't exactly help the way you feel... Don't be ashamed of it..." I really wanted to help them, because at this rate, nothing was going to happen between them. Jade will continue to lie to herself, and Cat will live on as a shell of her former self until she finally is over Jade.

"What about Beck? I don't even know...!" She was really freaking out now, she has hid her feelings back for so long, and now it's then I realize she's just as broken as Cat is.

Hm. "Beck's not stupid Jade, I'm already sure he's pieced together what has happened. He might even be expecting it. Just talk to him about it." I told her honestly. I cant help but notice she looks kind of relieved, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"I never thought I'd say this to you but... Thanks... I guess." she said rubbing the back of her neck, and almost smiling.

"Wow... Jade West having any feelings? Wow..." I say, half joking.

"Shut up Vega... And don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you. I'm not even joking..." I'm actually scared. "Oh. Don't think that were friends. We're not... You just helped me... Realize something"

"I get it. You need to talk to her though, and Beck. You have a lot to do, and if you don't take care of business, I'll be mad." I pause. "Ha! Did you notice that we talked for way longer than five minutes!"

She chuckled, "Now get out. I'll handle what needs to be handled. I'm still kind of fearful though."

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. See you at school okay Jade?" I then got up from the chair and made my way out the door.

Just before I left she said "Don't tell her. I want to do it myself."

"Aww." I say on my way out and I'm sure I heard her say "Fuck you" but then again I'm not sure. I made my way out the front door, and then outside. I went home after that, today has been a long day.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow. Luckily Cat didn't call me that night, I couldn't exactly tell her what happened tonight. Time will show what happens between those two, I just hope Jade does the right thing.

**A/N: So... What did you think? Plot twist much? Maybe not haha.**

**Thanks so much for the people who read and review. You know who you guys are and ** **I love you. :)** **Good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! I never actually thought I'd get this far haha.**

** Thanks for ** **reading.** **BTW this chapter is back to Cat's POV**

So, it has been a week since Tori supposedly talked to Jade, as far as I'm concerned. I was really scared at the thought of it at first, but then again it could help things between Jade and I. Nothing has happened yet, so I'm not sure if Jade even listened to , Jade hates Tori, so now I really don't think Jade even listened.

I should have expected this though, if she didn't listen to me, I don't even know why I would think she would listen to Tori. I think it's okay though, I need to get over Jade anyway.

I'm walking to class when I see Tori at her locker "Hi Tori!" I say, noticing she's doing her eyeliner, and my greeting just made her smear it. "Sorry." I say, half giggling.

"Very funny Cat," she says, now wiping her eye. "Whatcha' need?"

I smile at her "So... I have a question."

"Shoot."

I begin "So... Uh what did Jade say when you talked her?"

Tori then put her make up in her locker and quickly closed it shut. "Well uh... You see, I've got to go." she then began to walk away very quickly.

"Hey, Hey Tori! Tell me!" I yelled out to her but it was too late, she had already left to her class. Just this brought my spirits down considering she just left without telling me what happened. I ended up just walking to class, hopeful that this day would be over quickly.

Once class ended, I walked to my locker, opened it, only to find a note.

_Hey. Meet me after school by the bench near the back of the school. I need to talk to you, it's pretty important._

_ -Jade_

_ P.S. Don't keep me waiting._

After reading this, my heart began to beat ridiculously fast and my knees went limp again. I fell towards the front of my locker, leaning on it for support. Why would she want to talk to me? I thought she didn't want to talk to me, and that she needed more time to herself. Still, it makes my heart flutter to know that she wants to talk to me after what has happened between us these past few weeks.

The bell to next class rings shortly after I read the note, and I find myself walking as fast as I could to class. It couldn't have been any slower though. Have you noticed that when you're waiting for something, the clock goes so much slower? Nevertheless, it ended, and lunch came with it.

I made my way with my lunch to the usual table, and sit down as everyone began to sit around me. Tori however, was very hesitant to sit down and gave me sympathetic looks as she sat down in front of me. "Sorry..." she says, picking at her food.

"'Bout what" André says almost inaudibly mostly because he's scarfing down food.

"Oh... It's nothing, just this thing... I was treating Cat kind of bad this morning." Tori says, still looking at me.

"it's okay." I say, smiling.

"ooh, do I sense a better mood?" Tori says, eating her salad.

I motion her towards me and she leans across the table towards me, and I whisper "Well, someone left a note in my locker saying that I should meet them after school."

"Who's meeting you after school, do I know him, and can I beat him up?" Robbie says leaning in to hear what I was saying. Tori then moved back and flicked his nose. "Ow! Tori!" Robbie shrieked, rubbing his nose.

"That's what you get for being _nose-y_!" Rex then says looking at Robbie "Get it? Nose-y? She flicked his nose man!"

"Shut up Rex!" Robbie said, still holding his nose.

Tori gave both Rex and Robbie a weird look, then turned to me and said "No way! That's awesome, I'm so happy for you!"

"Mmhm." I said, happily.

Just after I said that, a very distressed looking Beck takes a seat at our table. "what's up man? Haven't seen you here in a while." says André, almost relieved to see one of his best friends at the table again. "where's your girl?"

His girl, Jade... Just the thought of her makes my heart want to burst out of my chest. A voice however breaks my thoughts "Oh, Jade? Uh.. It just wasn't really working out. We broke up." Hearing this literally made my heart stop. Beck and Jade... Broke up/! I know it's kind of mean, but I am a little more hopeful than before about the talk we might be having later.

"Sorry bud..." André says patting his back.

Tori and I however are the only ones in the group who were quieter about the news. I mean Beck's a great guy, don't get me wrong, it's just he's had Jade for so long. I do notice though, he gives Tori this suggestive look when the bell rings, just as everyone is gathering their things. I end up grabbing Tori's arm as everyone else leaves. "Is there something... Y'know... Going on between you two?" I ask, curious as to what she's about to say.

"I'll tell you later." is all she says as we walk to our last class, which is Sikowitz's class. I also couldn't help but notice Jade was missing.

The last class feels like a lifetime as we do several acting exercises and improv situations. My thoughts drifting throughout the entire class time. I am practically nudged by Tori to go up and do some mindless improv. I actually don't mind it though because there, you can say and do things, and nobody will question you for it, it's improv. After acting a little bit, and another student comes up to act, I notice yet again, Beck is giving Tori another one of those looks. Now I'm curious, but not as curious as what's to happen after school today.

The bell rings slowly after the girl's improv, which I'm partially freaked out, and partially nervous about. Tori walks up next to me and says "Good luck" She walks out near the direction to her locker.

"Bye! And thank you!" I yell out as a response.

I make my way to my locker and hug the note that was given to me the second I get my locker open. I practically slam my locker shut and make my way towards the benches near the back of the school. I couldn't help but notice the figure coming into view. It's Jade, I know because my heart is skipping beats.

When I finally get there, Jade is waiting for me. She's actually looking at me though, not through me, not away from me. I feel my cheeks getting hot from the attention. "Hi..." I say despite the awkward tension.

"You came."

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I have?" I say honestly.

"Well, I don't know, after all this stupid drama, I wasn't really sure if you still cared or not." she says, looking down at the pavement. I can tell right now that she's nervous, but, so am I.

"Why would you say that? Of course I care." I say, rubbing my burning cheeks.

"Because, I've been treating you like shit!" she's almost yelling now, "And no matter how much times you came back, I shunned you out, like you didn't even matter to me." Jade looks at me "I treated you like shit, and I'm... I'm sorry for it."

Wait a minute... Jade apologized? "Yeah, but, you had a reason to." I say, with all the insecurities coming back now.

"Cat... You can't help the way you feel, no matter how much you try and stop it. Heck, you don't even know how much I tried."

"Huh?" I'm confused. "Tried what?"

"Y'know..." she starts trailing off. "I've tried to forget what we were, and what we had together. But... I couldn't. You mean too much to me I guess, and as cheesy as it sounds, it's true." it's now that I realize how sincere she's being. I know how hard it is for Jade to show a lot of emotions, and it makes my heart beat faster to know that I made her act like this.

"Could we maybe... Try... At us?" she says, gesturing between us again.

"You like me..?"

"Well... Yeah... It just took me until now to accept it, I guess." she says, rubbing her hands together for warmth. I, on the other hand, can't feel how cold it is, considering the only thing I can feel is the heart in my chest.

"I'd... Like to try too"

"Hey, come here" she says, pulling me into a warm hug. "Cat." she says, looking down towards me. "hm?" I say in a muffled response. "I've missed this. Just moments like this between us." she chuckles, half smiling at me a well.

"Me too. More than you know" I say, still holding onto her. After that, we stand in a comfortable silence, as the wind blows around us. Right at that moment, it seems like we are the only ones on Earth. I still have one question though "Where do we go from here?"

"Well... Whatever happens, happens." she says, poking my nose.

I laugh "Can I kiss you, right now?" Jade doesn't say any thing, which freaks me out. "look.. If it's too soon, I-" She breaks me off with a kiss. I wasn't expecting it at first, but I start to kiss back. Her lips feel perfectly molded towards mine, and I think that's what keeps the kiss lingering. We break it off, and we are somewhat breathless. "Jade..."

She winks "Hey, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Jade!" I say, slapping her shoulder. "I should probably get home."

"Yeah... But I will see you tomorrow okay?" she says, giving me one quick kiss before I make my way home.

It's now I realize that time held everything, I just had to wait for it. I'm really looking forward to what the future may have for our relationship, and what we truly may become. I already miss the feel of her, and her around me. And it's at this moment I know that reality doesn't suck as much as I thought it did, I just needed to be patient.

Reality _really_ doesn't suck.

**A/N: woo! You wouldn't believe how long this took to write. I really hope you ** **guys like it, and hey, you have to admit this is pretty long. ** **Don't worry! It's not over! I do plan on updating this with another chapter that might Lead into different parts of their relationship, like when they tell the rest of their friends, or just fluff moments. If you were not worrying, Well...** **Please tell me what you think, review, and I'll give you cookies, or more ** **fanfictions or something haha.**

**Good day!  
**


End file.
